


baby, love is you

by shejustwantstowrite



Category: CNBLUE (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICA!, a birthday gift!, maybe not, not betaed lol, will we ever know how they got out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shejustwantstowrite/pseuds/shejustwantstowrite
Summary: Jae-eun and Jungshin are next door neighbors who really don't notice each other (at least, not outwardly). Until one day both their pets, a cat and a dog, disappear with each other.





	baby, love is you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnyoungbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyoungbin/gifts).



> um hi  
> happy birthday, littlebreeze_jtw  
> you know i won't let your birthday pass without smth so hyg  
> <3

Jae-eun’s just glad that the day’s over.

Too much arguing and dealing with her asshole boss made her head ache. She just wants to curl up on the couch with Daegunie and watch dramas.

 

She reaches her apartment complex finally. She reaches to press the ‘up’ button of the elevator, but a large hand beats her. She looks up and, oh.

 

It’s him.

 

Lee Jungshin, her (too handsome for his own good) neighbor.

 

He’s wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, boots, and a cap. A simple attire, but boy, does he make it work.

 

“Hey,” he says.

“Hi,” she replies with a wave.

 

The elevator dings.

 

They enter the elevator. Their hands meet again to press the number to their floor.

 

Jae-eun pulls away, as if electrocuted.

 

“Sorry,” she says.

“It’s okay,” Jungshin says.

 

They spend the rest of the elevator ride in silence. Once they get to their floor, as always, they go to their separate ways.

 

Jae-eun opens her door to see her cat, Daegunie, waiting for her.

 

“Hi, sweetie,” she says as she carries Daegunie to the couch.

They spend the rest of the night as Jae-eun planned--with her and her cat curled up on the couch, watching dramas, and eating take-out.

 

* * *

 

The next day, thank God, is her day-off.

Jae-eun wakes up at noon, which is odd, because Daegunie usually wakes her up earlier, asking for food. She gets out of bed and looks for her cat.

 

“Daegunie?”

 

She looks for him everywhere in her apartment, but he’s nowhere to be found. Jae-eun, understandably, is anxious, since this is not normal behavior for her cat.

 

After one last sweep inside her apartment, she decides to look for Daegunie in the hallways. In her haste to find her cat, she bumped to a person--her neighbor.

 

“Sorry I didn’t see you, I was looking for my cat,” Jae-eun apologizes in a rush.

“It’s fine, I’m in a hurry too--wait. Your cat’s missing, too?” Jungshin asks.

“Yes, I didn’t see him inside my apartment. He doesn’t go out without me,” Jae-eun says, antsy now. Why does he keep asking questions?

“My dog’s missing, too. I can’t even figure out how he got out,” he says. “Well, maybe we can look for them together. I’ll keep a look-out for your cat. Keep a look-out for my dog. What does your cat look like?”

“Okay, okay. Daegunie’s white and orange, with a red collar. What does your look like?” Jae-eun can’t believe that their first conversation is about their lost pets.

“Labrador retriever, black collar. Name’s Simba,” Jungshin says then looks at his phone. Then continues, “Give me your number.”

 

They work the other details and go on their separate ways for a while. Jae-eun goes to the places she and Daegunie frequent, but he’s not there. She’s starting to get more anxious when her phone pinged.

 

_ From: Lee Jungshin _

_ Come to the park. They’re here. _

 

_ To: Lee Jungshin _

_ Okay. Be there in five. _

 

She rushes to the park, and she soon sees Jungshin with largest dog she’s seen, and her cat. She senses that Jungshin doesn’t want to talk so they just go back to the apartment in silence.

 

Once they reach their units, Jae-eun turns to her neighbor.

 

“Thanks for finding my cat. Bye,” she says and goes back to her apartment.

 

Jae-eun doesn’t see Jungshin looking at her (and her cat) while they’re going in, or him staring at the door for a while. Only Simba’s whining made him move and open his door.

* * *

 

 

Daegunie is sad.

 

The first few days after the park fiasco, Daegunie seems down and lethargic. Jae-eun didn’t mind at first, but when she sees her cat poke the door, mewl, then stare at it for a long time, she knows the reason why.

 

Daegunie misses Simba.

 

She texts Jungshin right away. Her cat’s happiness is worth any embarrassment...right?

 

_ To: Lee Jungshin _

_ Hey...this might seem out of the blue _

_ But I was wondering if Daegunie and Simba can play again? _

_ Daegunie is sad _

_ I think it’s because he misses Simba _

_ So...if it’s okay with you? Can they? _

 

The time it takes Jungshin to reply might be the longest moment of her life. She’s not even asking him out! Ugh.

 

_ But you totally want to, don’t you? _ , a voice whispers in her head.

 

Ugh.

 

Her phone pings with a message.

 

_ From: Lee Jungshin _

_ I think that would be really nice, actually _

_ Simba seems lonely, too _

_ I guess I was replaced by your cat haha _

_ But yeah...a play date would be cool. _

_ Tomorrow, at the park? _

 

_ To: Lee Jungshin _

_ Okay. _

_ See you and Simba! _

_ Daegunie’s excited! _

_ [image attached] _

 

_ From: Lee Jungshin _

_ [image attached] _

_ Yep. Simba loves Daegunie more than me, now. _

 

\--

 

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

 

They return to the apartment after another playdate…

 

And a date.

 

After the third play date, Jungshin asked Jae-eun out on a date, finally. It was funny, actually.

 

_ “Jae-eun-ah, do you wanna go out and grab dinner tomorrow night?” Jungshin asked, with an uncomfortable expression on his face. _

_ “Yeah, sure. But we’d have to find a restaurant that accepts pets inside,” Jae-eun says, not catching on what Jungshin means. _

_ “No...no. I mean, go out...on date. Without Daegunie and Simba.” _

_ The expression on Jae-eun’s face was so funny that Jungshin still teases her about it. _

_ “Uh, yeah, yeah. Sure.” _

 

And the rest was history.

They decide after five months of dating to move in with each other, since they--and of course, Daegunie and Simba--are inseparable anyway. Now…they live together with their pets who, without doubt, are their matchmakers.

**Author's Note:**

> will we ever know how Daegunie and Simba got out? maybe, maybe not.  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NICA!


End file.
